ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Earth: A New World's War
Ghost Earth: A New World's War is an unnumbered book in the series Synopsis TBD Plot Setting The story takes place following the deaths of Draco & Grievous, where Cyber Erol, furious that he lost both his second & third-in-command, the latter being his most brilliant fighter, demands the death of the one who killed Grievous, which is Victor Underwood, who is currently the head of Project Skidbladnir. The project has nearly finished & requires the usage of supercomputers all over North America to work the new submarines they are building. Characters The story includes James Anderson, Victor Underwood, Emily Love. It also reintroduces characters, such as Vincent German, who was a minor character earlier during the Battle of Metropolitan City when the Skylab was being used & is an expert computer programmer, & Professor Thomas Newton, another minor character who is a physicist that knows some knowledge about computer programming, but is not less fluent in the work of computers. It also introduces newer characters, such as Michael Love & Ashelin. Michael Love is Emily's cousin & immediately dislikes James the second he meets him because of what happened to his cousin Mariah. He is also a computer expert, except it is found out that he is not as good as Vincent is & that Vincent is the one who taught him how to program computers, although he is better than Professor Newton. The shadowghost Hereson makes a return appearance when he is discovered to have possessed Michael. Ashelin was the sister of Erol prior to his transformation. Since she is now loyal to her brother, who was inferior before he was turned into an Imperial, she uses her craving for sexual activity to lure James into spilling her Alliance secrets that he shouldn't have given her so she can hand them over to Cyber Erol & Core. Story James Anderson returns to the new rebuilt Metropolitan City to learn that Victor Underwood is now leading Project Skidbladnir. While at the Academic Military Research Institute, James meets the professors working on the project: Vincent German & Thomas Newton, two scientists who were also involved in the Battle of Metropolitan City in the Skylab, & Michael Love, who happens to be Emily's cousin. When they're alone, Michael begins to berate James for what he had done to his cousin Mariah in the Siege of New Washington D.C.. James defends himself & Eddie Smith when Michael begins to smear him for demoting Harold Ferguson & later firing him. While Michael himself is resting, he is suddenly attacked & possessed by Hereson. Michael then meets with Cyber Erol in private & is arranged to capture Victor Underwood for interrogation. The possessed Michael lures the general to Mount Saint Helens, which had become a volcanic crater lake. Michael engages the general & manages to subdue him before knocking him out. Meanwhile, Michael helps make the final designs of the Skidbladnir after Vincent disappears for some reason. James' friends launch the first Skid on it's maiden voyage, which appears to be successful. Later on, James meets a girl named Ashelin, who, unbeknownst to James, is the sister of Cyber Erol. James & Ashelin have sex, to which James tells Ashelin about the secrets of the Alliance. After they both fall asleep at his house, Ashelin sneaks off into the night to meet up with her cybernetic brother. The next morning, James awakens & heads to the Institute to the supercomputer. Michael announces that he had been perfecting the designs of the Skid & they should test it, which James found suspicious because the officer commanding the project in Victor's absence had suspended tests of the Skid until he said otherwise. Michael then states it's not an attack on the shadowghosts as the goal of the voyage & it's just a test to see how the Skid works. He then excludes James from the voyage to spite him. When James complains about how he seems to be blamed for saving others' lives, Michael turns around in his chair & begins berating him again, stating that he was the reason his cousin was dead, he was the one who had put his friends' lives at risk time & time again & that he was the one who let Draco assassinate Eddie Smith. James angrily storms out, refusing to be insulted. However, when James is back at his house, he remembers Michael's statements & realizes that Michael would have had no knowledge of the actual details of the assassination as he was not present nor would he know who exactly murdered Smith or the fact that James was even present to witness the attack that night, which means that Michael must have been possessed by one of the shadowghosts that was in the lab that night. Since Core was stationed in the Dark Nest & Mellion & Axia were dead, James had to conclude that Hereson was the one who had possessed Michael. James returns to confront Michael in the lab. When James calls Michael Hereson, Michael's eyes flash red, indicating he is possessed & he attacks James. Using a button that was programmed earlier, Michael reveals his plan: the plan was to have a self-destruct feature built into the Skidbladnir & he was to blow up everyone in the submarine. James & Michael fight, to which James can barely avoid being cut apart by Michael's Zweihander. Vincent arrives in time to save James from Michael, who flees. Vincent deactivates the self-destruct feature on the Skid & kills the program, reverting the Skid back to it's previous design. Furious that he had been discovered, Michael attacks the rocket bases at Cape Canaveral, which are under the command of Marshal William Harper. James arrives at the bases & together, they stop Michael's attack. Seeing the campaign fail, Hereson then forces Michael to arrive at the Radiation Factory. When a regiment of soldiers arrives to attack him, he kills all of them except for two of them, who watch him open the Radiation Silo & then jump into the alitronium. Believing he is dead, they force the silo doors shut & rush back to Roswell Area 51 to give the good news. However, Michael is actually becoming permanently possessed by Hereson as the alitronium causes a reaction that makes him invulnerably immortal & leaves him spinning in the silo.